¿Que paso realmente?
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Despues de la celebracion de Navidad el principe despierta con una terrible resaca y desnudo en la cama con Ike. Marth quiere saber qué paso realmente... tal vez no le guste la respuesta IkexMarth- YAOI- Lemon mencion de otras parejas...


**WOLIS! Soy Lady Shadic y tengo aquí un fic que escribi hace unos dias y no me animaba a subir 9/9 pero ya lo supere y aquí está YAY! :D**

**La pareja es claramente como decia IkexMarth, amo a estos dos sexys chicos y desde que compre la Wii me vicie con el SSBB XD aunque confieso que la unica razon por la que lo compre es porque Sonic-kun aparecia en el juego n/nU**

**Ejem… dejando eso de lado soy "casi" nueva en ya que soy autora de AY jejeje en fin LOL les dejo el fic y señalo que sip es un YAOI y sip tiene LEMON y sip hay mas parejas :D**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Nintendo (creo) y mi-amado-Sonic-kun es de SEGA (alabanzas con las manos de arriba hacia abajo) disfruten del fic**

Marth se acurrucó mas en la cama, abrazando la almohada y recogiéndose un poco hasta hallar comodidad. Estaba demasiado a gusto en la suavidad y calidez que le brindaba ese mullido lugar… pero había algo que lo inquietaba un poco… ¿La almohada siempre había sido así de cálida y firme?

Abrió los ojos con pesar, apenas la luz entro a sus ojos y estos se resintieron. Le dolía bastante la cabeza y sentía un sabor extraño en la boca. En pocas palabras, no tenia idea de que estaba pasándole pero hizo el esfuerzo y abrió los ojos completamente encontrándose directamente con que su "almohada" en realidad era el pecho de un mercenario particular.

Dio un repentino grito y pateo a su acompañante dormido directo al suelo, este se resintió del golpe y se froto la cabeza con una expresión de total sufrimiento. Una vez que levanto la mirada se encontró con el príncipe horrorizado viéndolo tan pálido como un papel.

-Ah…hola…- bostezo.

-¿Ah, hola?...- lo apunto con el dedo- ¿Por qué DEMOÑOS NO TIENES NADA PUESTO?-

-aaaaawwwhh (N/A: bostezo :D) ¿Acaso creías que eras el único desnudo?-

-Eso es ridículo, yo no est…toy- se envolvió con las sabanas inmediatamente- ¿Qué rayos esta…?-

Llevo una de sus manos a su frente al sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza, como si un pájaro carpintero estuviese martillando en su sien y, al parecer, no había ninguno. Todo era cuestión de tomarse las cosas con calma y recordar lo que había ocurrido.

_Recuerdos de Marth_

_Se había realizado la celebración navideña, por ello, había sido organizada una cena en la que todos los smashers estaban presentes en una mesa bastante larga y nadie había quedado fuera. Los villanos como siempre se ubicaron en una punta de la misma prohibiendo cruzar a su territorio, el mas entusiasmado con eso era Bowser._

_Gracias al cielo había suficiente comida porque Kirby de un solo bocado se había llevado toda la mesa de postres… antes de comenzar a comer. Para su desgracia, le había tocado estar sentado de frente a Ike que por supuesto no tenia la mínima noción de la etiqueta y las buenas maneras a la mesa. De todas las personas presentes solo él y Peach usaban todos los cubiertos correctamente._

_La cena había pasado técnicamente en silencio y "técnicamente" porque Sonic no dejaba de hablar. Ese erizo hacia todo supuestamente rápido, y una de las cosas era hablar, no se le acababan los temas de conversación._

_Después de ello se realizo un brindis con la compañía de los fuegos artificiales adornando el cielo, no faltaron ninguna clase de bebidas desde champagne o vinos hasta cerveza y sake. Todos bebieron algo, los niños jugo por supuesto, y no falto quien ignorara el hecho de que Pit se reía descontroladamente después de dos vasos de una mezcla de todas las bebidas. Jamás había probado ninguna así que decidió probarlas todas a la vez, y el enfado de Zelda porque Link lo había cargado para llevárselo mientras el castaño frotaba su rostro en el como un gatito._

_-Esa es la razón por la que un príncipe no bebe- dijo el joven en tono de reproche._

_-¿Acaso la princesa no tolera la bebida?- molesto Ike- ¿No toleras ni una copa por ser una ocasión especial?-_

Eso era todo lo que llegaba a recordar, después de ello el mercenario lo molesto tanto que acepto tomar algo con la condición de que solo fuera una copa. Pero aun faltaban detalles de lo que pasó después e hizo que despertara abrazado al bruto ese… sin ropa.

Suspiro tratando de calmarse mientras el más alto se vestía como si nada, pero su mente, aun aturdida por el dolor de cabeza, no podía centrarse en nada con el joven vistiéndose frente a él.

-¿No recuerdas nada?- pregunto de forma casual.

-Claro que no… no tengo idea y me duele demasiado la cabeza-

-Eso se llama resaca y es porque anoche no hubo botella que se salvo de ti, incluso Wario término contra un muro después de que le arrebataste la última-

-¡Eso es imposible!- se cruzo de brazos- yo… Ike… estas lleno de chupetones-

En efecto, la espalda del mercenario al igual que su pecho estaba plagados de las pequeñas y no tan pequeñas marcas de besos. Este último sonrió de medio lado con una mirada de burla total que molesto por demás al príncipe.

-¿Quién crees que los hizo?-

-…-

-¿No quieres arriesgarte, Marthy?- se acerco a la cama con la mirada cargada de deseo.

-Quiero que te alejes AHORA-

Los gritos del pelicorto despertaron a casi todos los demás y más de uno tenía resaca, Snake era resistente a la bebida así que el era el único que no tenía problemas con ello. Decidieron no molestar y tratar de seguir durmiendo porque conocían al peli azul enfadado.

-¿Qué paso? Explícalo inmediatamente-

-Con lujo de detalles… ejem…-

_Recuerdos de Ike_

_Después de haber asaltado con todo lo que pudiera beberse, el príncipe estaba quejándose de lo dura que era su vida como tal y lo difícil que había sido desde pequeño entre clases de etiqueta, idiomas, cultura, bailes y demás. Las princesas (medianamente sobrias) apoyaban ese relato contando que siempre era normal ser un títere y lo diferente que debía ser su vida como parte de la realeza._

_Repitió esa misma historia al menos cinco veces y lo peor era que consideraba grosero que no lo escucharan, mejor hacerle caso cuando tenía la espada al alcance de la mano. Al fin de cuentas Kirby se durmió en brazos de Peach y Pikachu debajo de la mesa, el entrenador apoyado en el hombro de Snake, Link no había regresado de la habitación de Pit, Donkey Kong había montado un baile prácticamente solo al que se sumaron Bowser y el Capitán Falcon mientras Fox y Wolf se peleaban para ver a quien de los dos le gustaba mas el otro; Sonic estaba mas eufórico que antes y quería a toda costa hacer bailar a Mario… una fiesta algo animada después de todo._

_-Marth, creo que es mejor que te des una ducha de agua helada MUY helada y vayas a acostarte-_

_-¡Estoy harto de que me digan lo que debo hacer...hip…!- se froto los ojos con el dorso de la mano- Siempre es lo… mismo- tomo otro vaso de sobre la mesa._

_-Déjalo ya, cariño- reclamo dulcemente Peach- Es hora de que vayamos todos a descansar son… las tres de la mañana-_

_-¿Los mocosos donde están?- Snake se llevaba a Red al hombro- No los he visto desde hace rato-_

_-Fueron a dormir- respondió la rubia._

_-Genial, yo llevare al crío éste a su habitación- volteo a mirar a los pokémons sueltos pero los dejó así y se lo llevo._

_Finalmente lograron convencer al príncipe de que fuera a descansar… quitándole la tiara y haciendo que lo siguiera para tomarla. Cuando llegaron, el chico se desplomo en la cama mientras seguía murmurando sus quejas por enésima vez._

_Para Ike era divertido porque nunca lo había conocido bebido, aunque era demasiado pesado y algo irritante. El mercenario giro al chico, le quito la capa y los protectores que llevaba dejándolo con la camisa ligera y los pantalones. Las botas ya habían desaparecido y solo restaba dejarlo dormir._

_-Marth, quédate quieto- el chico se jalaba el cuello de la camisa murmurando que se asfixiaba- bien, bien ya te la quito-_

_En cuanto el torso del chico estuvo al descubierto, el de cabello oscuro fijo su vista en él… para ser un príncipe en verdad parecía tener la delicadeza de una princesa y no resistió el deseo de dejar un beso en su vientre. El jovencito dejo salir un suspiro junto al nombre del mercenario, finalmente lo jalo del cabello y lo beso apasionadamente._

-¿QUE YO HICE QUE?- el grito que dio un peli corto se escucho por toda la mansión.

**Bueno hasta aquí llego por esta vez nwn… hay otro capi que creo seria el final a menos que me echen TT_TT o quieran otro capi con la vista de otro personaje de las parejas que mencione :3 (creo que quedan a la vista) espero que sea lo segundo -w-U**

**Hay otro fic de mi autoria llamado "como caido del cielo" es un LinkxPit con apenas un poquitin de LinkxZelda (Solo se menciona porque soy adicta al YAOI) y ahora sip pido porfis reviews que me ayudan a seguir y si no dejan reviews Marth dejara en abstinencia a Ike :D**

**Ike: o_OUUU**

**Marth: Exactamente -_-**

**Ike: cuanto? ._.U**

**: mmm… una semana por cada semana en que no reciba reviews :D**

**Ike: TT_TT**

**Marth:… no es… mucho? Es decir, él no se aguntará**

**Ike: Miren quien habla -_-**

**Marth: que intentas decir? **

**: .w.**

**Ike: Marth... ¬w¬**

**Marth: ¬/¬**

**: si quieren tirarme lechuga, papas y tomates bienvenidos porque estamos en fiestas y hare ensalada YAY :D aunque tambien pueden tirarme algo de pan dulce, confites, etc .w. FELICES FIESTAS A PURO YAOI LOL!**

**Nos leemos después.**

**Ike: vamos Marth -w-**

**Marth: que no ¬/¬**


End file.
